1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ear protecting apparatus which attenuates loud noises so as to protect against discomfort and/or hearing loss. More particularly, the invention relates to a noise-attenuating earmuff apparatus which is particularly constructed and dimensioned to fit children and infants. Further, the invention comprises a pair of noise-attenuating members which are shaped and dimensioned to be pressed against the outer end portions of the auditory canals of the user's ears.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known that prolonged exposure to sound above substantially 85 decibels can cause hearing damage, while sound levels at motor sports events such as drag races typically rise to well over 110 decibels. Children are particularly vulnerable to hearing damage in such excessively noisy environments. Because the human pain threshold for sound is not reached until well after the danger of hearing damage has become acute, hearing damage can occur before sounds become painful to the ear.
Various different types of protective earmuff devices are known for attenuating noise in environments where the noise level is high and potentially damaging. Exemplary acoustic earmuff devices are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,981 issued Apr. 21, 1970 to Stewart et al entitled "Noise Absorbing Earmuffs"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,707 issued Jul. 17, 1984 to Stallings entitled "Ear Protecting Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,311 issued May 22, 1990 to Trompler entitled "Noise Limiting Circuit for Earmuffs; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,361 issued Jul. 31, 1990 to Lindgren et al entitled "Acoustic Ear Muff".
A principal limitation associated with the above known protective earmuff devices is that they are sized and constructed to be worn by adults, so that they do not effectively or comfortably fit the heads and ears of children and infants. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,709 issued Sep. 14, 1993 to Sheehan et al discloses an "Acoustically Sealing Earmuff for an Infant", the device is constructed and dimensioned to fit a neonatal infant and requires the use of hydrogel adhesive to secure the individual earmuffs against the infant's head.
There has thus developed a desideratum for an effective noise-attenuating earmuff device for use by children so as to protect them from loud noises. Exemplary environments in which children are exposed to uncomfortable and/or damaging loud noises include motor sports events such as drag races, monster truck shows, tractor pulls, Nascar races, and the like.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of known ear protecting devices and fulfills the aforesaid desideratum by providing a noise-attenuating earmuff apparatus which is particularly constructed and dimensioned to comfortably and effectively fit the heads and ears of children and infants.
In contrast to known protective earmuff devices, the invention further provides a novel noise-attenuating earmuff apparatus comprising a noise-attenuating member adapted to be positioned within, and to be pressed against, the opening in the ear defined by the outer end portions of the auditory canal.